


倚桿而上，得寸進尺

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 8o無料之三閱讀之前請確認自己詳閱此處提醒請確保知道作者本人很糟糕本文為倉雛鋼管花車請確實做好避雷準備掃碼之後請不要外傳，會於8o之後統一放上Lof





	倚桿而上，得寸進尺

"...大腿內側先用力，然後放開手只靠大腿夾住固定之後往上爬，像這樣。"村上一邊動作一邊說，大腿內側的皮膚因為下滑而摩擦的疼痛，手臂離開鋼管的部分還在微微發抖，明明只是說著平時授課的內容，明明只是做著平時都會做的舞蹈動作，但卻因為面前人過度灼熱的視線而有些放不開自己。

被要求了這場表演，而台下的學生，台下的觀眾，從開演至此刻只有一個人，一頭棕髮微捲的青年嘴角帶笑，背靠著佔據了整面牆的落地鏡看著，雖然是用補課順便交流感情這樣的理由得到了這樣兩人獨處的空間，但邊角鋪上的毛巾上有幾罐空著被捏凹了的啤酒罐，不難想像在這之前兩人聚首在做些什麼。

於公，村上是大倉短短幾日的鋼管舞老師，雖然他之後的缺席程度倒了讓人瞠目結舌的程度，簡直是把錢丟進水裡，而且他同時也是大倉酒吧的常駐表演人員；於私，他倆是交往了兩個月的情侶，還不夠長的時間，不足以把熱戀期的熱度轉化為持續性的溫存，他的眼神炙熱盯的村上渾身不適，幾個旋轉的動作都做得有些遲疑，頓了幾下的動作磨的他貼著鋼管的皮膚發疼。

腦袋因為酒精的作用而有些混亂，想著要背離他炙熱的視線而選擇了背對著大倉的動作做出表演，卻沒想到只是單純的翻身都差點有些失手。拿捏不準平衡，控制不好身體重心的村上只好先讓雙腳落地，靠著鋼管歇息，冰涼的金屬沒有分去蒸騰而上的體溫，只些許止緩了頭腦裡一個個漩渦旋轉的速度。

早上用髮膠固定的瀏海已經有些掉了下來，揉合了過於正直的表情，大倉不只一次對於他上班教舞居然是三七分抹髮膠只差沒大背頭或是西裝頭的造型表達了反對，但就算是這樣的抗爭，他唯一能做的只有管理演出時村上的髮型，其他時間只要提點意見多半是被拍的不要不要的。

大倉很喜歡讓他把瀏海放下來，但是村上不只抱怨過一次這樣蓋住了視線。他倒是沒打算剪瀏海，大概是上次喀嚓一刀剪平了之後被認識的大叔朋友笑說像個毛沒長齊的小男孩，又或是用了安子送的貼瀏海用魔鬼氈貼片之後算是在練習時能好好看著就懶了，總之就是兩人妥協之下的髮型是只能把髮膠用在髮根，撐起足夠的高度之後就這樣半垂在眼前。第一次弄這樣準備表演的時侯村上盯著鏡子打量了老半天，才轉過來對著大倉說:"我覺得自己像那隻被瘋傳的洗吹剪草泥馬。"

雖然之後事實證明，那只是村上因為對於這個不習慣的髮型先天性牴觸造成的後果，但幾次看下來也算是慢慢能夠接受，他唯一的不滿就是每次到了酒吧都要先洗掉早上的髮膠再重抓一次頭髮，吹著頭髮，熱風運轉的同時也是思考時間，而想了想總讓村上覺得自己應該找大倉報銷每個月多的那幾罐髮膠用量。

說回正題，今天倒不是有酒吧的工作，純粹是村上下班之後被大倉遇上，原先說是要喝一杯，但看了看客滿的連落足兩人空間都沒有的居酒屋，比起回自己或是村上的家，拎著外帶串燒和啤酒到鋼管舞教室的距離比兩者都來的近，還能給他補幾堂落下的課，大倉這樣說服了村上。兩個人對著安子寫的那個"教室內禁止飲食"的標語說了聲抱歉，村上一邊脫下鞋襪步入室內一邊提醒著自己走之前要記得開窗通風，不然這股串燒味一開門就能暴露。

腳下的木頭地板踩起來和平常相比好像有點軟，不過村上把這怪罪在被酒精軟化了的知覺觸感上，雙手支撐著鋼管的力道比平常多用上了幾分才能維持自己的平衡，開著小網眼的黑色背心裡鑽進了風，帶走些許的體溫卻又被網在布料和肌膚之間無法掙脫，反倒沒散去多少熱度，只悶出了一身薄汗。

下身的卡其褲有著拉鍊和鈕扣，也不是平常跳鋼管舞用的，為了方便活動也怕轉圈到一半迸掉了扣子村上就全解了，隨著活動之後褲子的下滑看見了後出的白色內褲邊，還隱約能看見下方的黑色內褲本體包覆著的性器，村上也不介意，背靠著鋼管用單隻手撐起自己，雙腿打開的動作既情色又藝術，令大倉口乾舌燥。

大倉不禁再一次覺得，自己跟女友分手的導火線可能在村上第一次對著學生示範演出時就埋下了，一直以來對於床上交際或是正常交往的對象性別都不忌諱的他，第一次不分場合的硬了，害的他中途逃課去廁所撸了一管才冷靜下來，但還是免不了看到村上的動作身體還有反應。

精神出軌的罪惡感就算不說還是在心中隱約發酵，大倉只能透過逃避來抹滅，甚至之後的課程缺席的程度都讓負責管理的安子打了電話過來，在電話這頭爽快的表示自己沒時間去不用退費，想著這樣就斷了所有的聯繫方式能讓自己回歸正常，卻沒想到會遇見了來應聘夜晚兼職的村上。

這時候知道女友背著自己跟健身房教練搞上著實對大倉來說是個好消息，他鬆了口氣，表面平靜的跟她提了分手，然後就自然地刮下心裡的疙瘩和村上成為朋友，然後在各種機緣巧合和自己有心的促成下成了情侶。

大倉捏凹了手上的啤酒空罐，金色的罐子落到地上打轉了半圈才停下來，起身的時候扯了扯脖子上打著的領帶，過於安靜的空氣只有村上剛剛運動過的急促呼吸和他的低聲，像是連彼此的心跳聲聽起來都清晰的過分，旋轉時的摩擦聲，踩在地板上的輕微嘎滋聲，大倉在村上面前停了下來。

捏著他下巴的手意識到兩人的體溫都過於燙人，一天過下來下巴和唇邊已經冒出了短短的鬍渣，吻上來的時候都被扎得有些發癢，但沒有人打斷這個吻，任憑著混著些許酒味的唾液因為舌頭掃刮黏膜組織而在唇中被交換，柔軟的嘴唇貼近了才察覺到些許死皮粗糙的觸感，吻得更深，像是要把彼此吞食殆盡。

握著鋼管的人換成了大倉，把村上圈在自己框起的手臂間，那一個圓圈就是他所標註的所有物範圍，聞著村上身上的味道，依稀能嗅到清爽的皂角，大概是他下班洗澡時留下的味道，清爽的香氣放在平常能撫慰心靈，但此刻只讓大倉的慾火延燒的更熱烈。

吻持續往下，一個個紅印被留在脖子，髮梢的陰影處，被用舌頭頂了頂喉結誘發了乾嘔的感覺，卻又在下一秒因為脖子上的汗珠被舔食的觸感而消磨殆盡，他細細地呻吟跟家裡那隻貓越來越像了，大倉這麼想，所謂的寵物隨主人，是不是有的時候主人也隨寵物。

黑色的網眼背心情色的過份，也只有村上會大剌剌的直接就這麼穿在外套裡面，隔著衣物隱約能看到暗色的乳暈，橢圓還有點下垂，湊上去用舌頭頂頂就敏感的撐起了衣服，靈巧的舌頭打轉個幾圈，啜上幾下都能讓他扭了扭身想要跑。

大倉抬頭看了眼，村上大大的下垂眼有些眼眶泛紅，讓人情不自禁的吻上眼角，像是向他撒嬌一樣用下巴蹭了蹭他的臉頰，吹氣在耳邊的動作能看見他明顯紅了的耳尖，手指往下滑到了腰間，扯著褲子往下拖的動作豪不費力。

翻過了他的身軀，讓他背對著自己，結實而弧線美好的臀部讓人不自主地想要碰上幾下，解開褲子拉鍊拉下內褲，早已勃發的性器抵在他的臀縫間磨蹭，被揉捏和被磨擦的觸感太過刺激讓村上斗了斗，感覺得到大倉用龜頭頂了頂自己的尾椎處，時而碰了碰那有些凹陷的腰窩，抓著鋼管支撐著自己，背心被往上推，他俯下來親吻，村上依稀記得，他說過那些都是自己背上有痣的地方。

雙腳像是受不住這樣溫屯的摩擦而越張越開，屁股頂起翹高，被揉捏的有些粉的顏色像是某種不知名的白桃，帶著淡淡的甜咬起來可能還脆生生的，大倉性器溢出的體液都被塗抹在了股間，上下磨蹭的讓人雙腿發顫。

沒有帶保險套，反正等等做完不外乎就是抱去浴室清理一番，抱著這樣的心態大倉用手指碰了碰他的後穴，探入幾隻手指抽插下就權當擴張，緩緩的抵住穴口往裡推，因為這緊緻的觸感發出了滿意的哼聲，身下人的呼氣因為揉捏著乳頭的動作而有些急促。

後穴裡的性器緩緩的頂弄，試圖在磨擦的嫩肉內壁上找到那個點，前端被從上到下的觸碰，拇指和食指圈起上下擼動，舒服的讓村上仰起了脖子，凹下去的腰襯出了形狀好看的背骨，背心被卡在背部上端，更有種試圖欲蓋彌彰的艷麗。

"嗚!"被擦過那個點的觸感，像是有電流從尾椎沿著脊椎而上，刺激著混沌的大腦，直接表現的情緒讓大倉察覺到了，強硬的一次次頂過那點，前端興奮的流出的前列腺液被作為潤滑讓上下套弄的動作更為順遂，沒兜住的部分滴到了堆疊的衣堆上，惹的斑漬點點。

緩慢的動作，逐漸升高的體溫，只剩手下的支撐能讓他還保留著一線清明，沉溺在這過度滾燙的情慾，被白漿澆灌著身軀，直到被帶進了浴室，打開蓮蓬頭先噴出的冷水澆醒了兩個人，也沖去了身上的痕跡。

掛起的蓮蓬頭，撒下的水霧從冷水逐漸變溫，稍嫌冷了些的嘴唇互相貼近，交換起了彼此還滾燙的體溫和心意。

等等趕得上最後一班列車吧。

FIN.


End file.
